<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Stories by Mythical_Mysterious_Author</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829904">New Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author'>Mythical_Mysterious_Author</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone. I have finally returned, but I have a list of things. I came up with 5 new stories that I think you all may enjoy. I will be able to post more regularly and so why I came up with this idea. I want to leave the decision up to you, the readers. I can finish all of my current stories and include some of my new ones, or I can toss out the old ones and start over with the new ones. It is up to you, and I would love to hear your feedback.<br/>So, here is the lists of the new 5 stories I came up with, they aren’t all completed right now, but I have the first 5 chapters of each. So, I present to you, 5 new stories. Please tell me which are your favorite 3, and which ever 3 get the top likes, I will post first and then the other 2 will wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Never Ever Getting Rid of Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rated: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Different Au. Emperor Rn finds Rey stubborn as always. He must tame her, but little does he know, she must tame him, and turn him good.</strong>
</p><p>“You know, I can take what I want.” He says ever so sensually into Rey’s ear. He kisses her neck so gently it sends shivers down her whole body. She can’t be defeated so easily, yet her whole body is betraying her, and letting this monster win.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Split</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rated: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AU where Ben didn’t die but was split in half. Rey comes face to face with the two men she knows very well. One wants to posses her, the other wants her love.</strong>
</p><p>“I can feel it, too.” Ren whispers so softly into her ear. Ben pulls Rey closer to him, feeling jealous of his counterpart. “Rey, I will show you the Jedi way.” Not as romantic as Ren, but he still says is softly. Ren scoffs and tugs Rey, but Ben pulls back. Rey has turned into a toy, that which two men want to play with.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Contact Free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rated: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Au in present time with COVID. Professor Ren has no clue how to use Zoom and hates that he can’t be face to face with his students. Rey is having a blast!</strong>
</p><p>“This whole Zoom thing is new to me, so please bear with me.” Professor Ren struggles to get his screen share on and fumbles around with the program, only to mute himself. Most of the students are laughing, but no one can tell, they are all muted and has their cameras off. Finally, he gets the screen share on, but he is still muted. “Professor Ren, you muted yourself.” Rey peeps up, despite she could care less. “Thank you…” He looks confused, “I didn’t catch whoever said that, but thank you!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rated: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AU where Kylo takes on both Rey and Y/N. takes place in Star Wars universe, but Y/N is his apprentice. Y/N also is secretly in love with Rey, bur Rey wants to save Y/N from Kylo and turn both good. But Kylo wants Rey to join his side with Y/N and he will become unstoppable. </strong>
</p><p>“Join us,” Kylo’s hand is extended out for Rey to grab. “And rule the galaxy with us. We will be unstoppable.” Rey looks at his hand and then into your eyes. She looks concerned, with turmoil in her head, going through all the options she has. Master Ren gave her an option, a great option, one she should take, she will become powerful, why would she be conflicted. “Fine.” Rey grabs Kylo’s hand and gets up.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>What If</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rated: Explicit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AU where Rey is evil, and Ben is good. Rey is basically Kylo but yeah, a girl, and sassier. Starting from TFA and going into TROS.</strong>
</p><p>Turning to run in the other direction, he caught himself just in time as a shuttle touched down nearby. Without the slightest hesitation, the cloaked figure of Drey Ren emerged and strode forward to join the battle. A stunned Ben could only track her with his eyes. He had seen this woman before, in a daydream. In a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>